Sinners
by Tsuki no Talia
Summary: They saved each other but they were destroying each other at the same time. They were addicted. AU. My take on an urbanized Naruto and Hinata who can't seem to escape their demons. Dark-ish NaruHina, slightly OOC.


****

A/N: This is basically my take on an urbanized NaruHina if they fell to their demons and somehow found each other.  
I apologize in advance for this piece of writing, haha. I took some of the content from several pieces prose and poems I've written ages before. I really don't know where this idea came from and while writing it, I definitely didn't know where it was going.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

_-:- -:- -:-_

**_Sinners_**

_-:- -:- -:-_

****He calls her an angel that fell from grace. And she was beautiful when she fell, like the first snow of winter. Shiny and white, glistening in the sun. She had been the epitome of innocence and serenity.  
But she was destroyed.  
Yanked from her high pedestal made up of fake smiles and high expectations-iIt wasn't really a surprise. He thinks it's ironic that her fall from grace was, indeed, graceful. He twirls her hair around his fingers as he tells her so, and she laughs because it's all very true.  
Being fed useless words did not help slow her fall. In fact, the words soon turned poisonous. She breathed in these words like cigarette smoke and they poisoned her heart like smoke poisons the lungs. Soon with every breath-every word she speaks, they come out poisonous too.  
Then one day she met him.  
And maybe he destroyed her a little bit too. He became her drug, another poisonous being that she became addicted to.  
They became addicted to each other.

-:- -:- -:-

She calls him a hero because he saved her from herself.  
He doesn't think he's a hero, he's a villain, and she knows it. He is the Joker, Two-face, that evil guy from the Avengers.  
Unlike Hinata, he was destroyed from the moment he was born. He was born a wreck, a sob story with no home, that pity party with no parents and a terrible past.  
He's learned not to give a fuck about his past because the past has passed. He's learned not to give a fuck about the future because he's sure he's going to die one way or another before he reaches age twenty-five. He's learned not to give a fuck about the present because he's gotten so used to _not giving a fuck._  
He is a hurricane, a blinding tropical storm with no restraint and no limits. He is an impossible force that no one can stop, no matter how hard you try.  
He is a drug. She pushes her body against his as she tells him so, and he laughs because it's all very true.  
He is her drug, at least.

-:- -:- -:-

They love each other, yes in some weird way. But it's not his love that is her drug. It's the sex.  
Or maybe it's the unpredictableness that he has.  
Maybe it's his air of complete indifference, or his too-cool-for-you attitude.  
It doesn't matter though, because he is all she has.  
And she's addicted.

-:- -:- -:-

"I need you," she whispers, "All of you,"  
He cracks a smile because he's sure he's heard someone say something like that in a porno. He know he's ruined the moment for himself but he forgets all about it when her lips are on his neck, biting.  
"I want you." He says back but it comes out more like a grunt as he raises his body above her's.  
She lets out a low moan as his fingers grope her sweaty skin she is just about to mutter please when he enters her unexpectedly.  
Her fingernails rake across his bare back leaving angry red blood dots the surface as little half-circles of her nails leave their marks. Her actions just make his thrust wilder and harder. Naruto smirks and attacks her bare neck with little nips and bites like she had done to him only minutes before.  
They fit together like puzzle pieces. It's like the Gods have molded their bodies to fit into each other so perfectly, there is nobody else who can fit like those two can. The two are different as night and day, their appearances even resemble night and day, but there has never been a more perfect couple. They are what would be a match made in heaven. Would be a match in heaven-if they weren't so bound for hell.  
Their sex is mostly silent. It's muted passion, save for low grunts and moans. The walls in the motel are paper thin and they do not want to be kicked out as they were one week before.  
They enjoy the moments of silence. Actions are louder than words, they always say. Who experiences this better than Naruto and Hinata? Their actions are louder and more meaningful than anything you could ever say.  
After a while, the silence is broken and they finish. They do not leave each other's embrace. Hinata's arms encircle his neck and his come around waist. Flesh presses against flesh, they need each other so bad, in more ways than one.  
"I love you, you know?"  
"I know. I need you, you know?"  
"I know."  
"Good...I mean it's good that you know...I need you so fucking bad."  
"I need you worse."  
"We're pathetic."  
"We are. But you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I hope we fucking die together."  
In the end, it doesn't matter who said what because they love each other the same and they need each other the same.  
The saddest part of their short story is that it is short. Their love could've went for miles but it stopped at mere inches.  
I guess that's what happens when you need someone so much that you begin to destroy each other along with yourself.  
**  
A/N:I posted this by copying and pasting...let's see how well that works out.**

**TBH I DON'T KNOW IF THIS STORY MAKES SENSE I JUST WROTE IT AT 1 AM AND DECIDED TO POST IT.**

**When I decided to write a NaruHina, this isn't exactly what I had in mind. I wanted it to be simple, cute, and in character so I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS HAPPENED.  
Anyway, I was planning on this being longer, more detailed, and have more insight to why the characters are so OOC and fucked up but...I didn't.  
Um just use your imagination-I don't care, I wasn't even planning on publishing this.  
PS- sorry for my overuse of pronouns. That tends to happen when I write fics like this.**


End file.
